In Kisshu's Darkest Hour Rewrite
by 9LivesDeuce
Summary: A partial re-write of "In Kisshu's Darkest Hour", if you've read it before, you already know what happens, but it's re-done. Rated T for suicide.


**"In Kisshu's Darkest Hour Re-write"**

A Tokyo Mew Mew songfic based off of "In my Darkest Hour" by Megadeth

Me: Hey everyone, S1ayer here, This is the re-write of my original fic; "In Kisshu's Darkest Hour", I'm doing a re-write series.

Ichigo: Hell no! Don't put us through that again.

Me. Ichigo, shut up, you stupid baka, no-one cares what you say.

Kisshu: I do.

Me: Shut up, disclaimer.

Kisshu: S1ayer does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, the franchise belongs to Mia Ikumi, and Reiko Yoshida. S1ayer also doesn't own the song "In my Darkest Hour" by Megadeth, publishing rights belong to Mustaine Music/Theory Music/Vulgarian Music [BMI], A.K.A.; Dave Mustaine, and Dave Ellefson. All rights reserved.

Me: Roll it!

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Tokyo for both Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu. Kisshu was bugging Ichigo to let him take her out on a date, but again, Ichigo put him down, and Kisshu went down...hard.

"Kish, for the last time, I do not ever want to go out hell, even be wed to you, if we were the last forms of intelegent life on this planet, and both our races depended on us engauging in coitus to be saved from extiction, I still wouldn't be with you!" Bitched Ichigo.

Without a word Kisshu teleported to an undisclosed location (his mother's house) where he lay sobbing his eyes out.

(_Intro to "In my Darkest Hour" by Megadeth plays_)

"If that bitch Ichigo doesn't want me, the fine, I'll take the easy way out." said Kisshu between sobs.

After Kisshu said this, he took a piece of paper, a pen, a shikigami talisman, and a malicious object, on the piece of paper, he wrote:

_Dear Koneko-chan_**,**

_In my hour of need, ha, no you're not there._

_And though I reached out for you, wouldn't lend a hand._

_Through the darkest hour, you're grace did not shine on me, feels so cold, very cold, no one cares for me._

(_First solo fill plays_)

Kisshu suddenly stopped writing to sob in sorrow, then continued to write.

(_solo fill ends_)

_Did you ever think I'd get lonely? Did you ever think that I needed love? Did you ever think, stop thinking, you're the only one I'm thinking of._

_You'll never know how hard I tried...to find my space and satisfy you too._

_Things will be better...when I'm dead and gone...don't try to understand...knowing you...I'm probably wrong._

_But, oh, how I lived my life for you, 'till you turn away. Now...as I die for you, my flesh still crawls as I breathe your name._

_All these years, I thought I was wrong, but now I know it was you. Raise your head... Raise your face...your eyes, tell me who you think you are._

(_second solo fill pla_ys)

Kisshu stopped writing again, he was thinking if this was the right thing to do, but he threw that ponder off his mind, he continued to write.

(_solo fill ends_)

_I walk...I walk alone to the promised land...there's a better place for me...but it's far, far away._

_Everlasting life for me...in a perfect world...but I gotta die first, oh, please God sent me on my way._

(_third solo fill with Mustaine's lead plays, and quickly ends_)

_Time has a way of taking time. Loneliness is not only felt by fools._

_Alone, I call to ease the pain, yearning to be held by you. Alone, so alone, I'm lost, consumed by the pain...the pain...the pain...the pain._

_Won't you hold me again? You just laughed, ha-ha, Bitch!_

_My whole life is work built on the past...the time has come...when all...things shall pass...this one good thing passed away._

_Love and Bruises,_

_Kisshu_

_P.S.: I hope you think what you've driven me to do Ichigo, you damn bitch._

_(ending solo plays, with Young's lead)_

After Kisshu finished writing the note, he activated the shikigami talisman, and instructed it to give the note to Ichigo, after about a minute after the shikigami left, he picked up a knife, and started to slit his wrist.

(_Young's lead ends and Mustaine's lead begins)_

As Kisshu's blood flowed onto his wrist, he began to slit his other wrist, more blood flowed from his other wrist, he thought this procedure of suicide would take too long, so he positioned the knife to his heart, but before he could make contact, he saw a familiar figure, at first he thought it was his beloved Ichigo, but then he remembered the way she bitched at him, concluding the thought as his imagination, so before dying he muttered;

"Ja, Ja-ne, Koneko-chan...Forever." said Kisshu, slowly before fading into the cold embrace of death.

(_Mustaine's lead ends and the final solo fill plays)_

But Kisshu's first thought was correct, Ichigo found him, but she was powerless to stop him from doing what he did, leaving her to sob at his bloody corpse, silently cursing under her breath for what she caused.

(_Final solo fill ends, and ending reminicent to the opening plays)_

One week later, at a cemetary next to the park where the Cafe is located at, Kisshu's funeral was held, Ichigo, the other mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, and Taruto attended, sobs were exchanged, and tears dropped.

After the service, Ichigo stayed behind, she put her hand on his head stone, and said:

"Kish, Gomenasai, I didn't want this to happen, but I couldn't stop you, we'll be together again."

And with that, she left, with a face full of tears, a broken heart, and thoughts of both guilt and sorrow.

_(Ending finishes.)_

* * *

Me: That's the end of the first in my re-writes series, I'll also upload a re-write of the sequel; "Ichigo Fades to Black" I'm also planning to upload other stuff as well, so don't think this is the end of my creative genius. and to kisshufan4ever, and KWMorgan, I would like to thank the both of you for liking the original version of "Darkest Hour", I can only hope you like this one as well.


End file.
